In general, a hydrogen storing system of a fuel cell vehicle includes a refueling port for filling hydrogen, a solenoid valve, a hydrogen tank, a pressure regulator, and high pressure tubes connecting the above components.
High pressure compressed hydrogen of about 700 bars is stored in a high pressure vessel (hydrogen vessel) provided in the fuel storing system, that is, a hydrogen storing system, and the stored compressed hydrogen is discharged to a high pressure line according to on/off of a high pressure solenoid valve mounted at an inlet part of the hydrogen vessel and then is depressurized while passing through the pressure regulator and the hydrogen supply valve to be supplied to the fuel cell stack.
A configuration of a part in which the fuel cell vehicle is refueled with high pressure hydrogen, will be described. A part of the vehicle coupled with a refueling nozzle of a hydrogen station is a hydrogen refueling port (or a refueling receptacle), and the refueled hydrogen gas is filled in the high pressure vessel through a valve coupled to the high pressure vessel (or the hydrogen tank) through the high pressure pipe.
In the meantime, a valve using a solenoid may be used as the valve applicable to the hydrogen storing system of the fuel cell vehicle. In general, the solenoid valve opens or closes a valve by using an electromagnet principle, and particularly, the solenoid valve may transmit physical force generated in a predetermined direction to open or close a hole between a cylinder and a plunger. The valve may control a flow of a fluid according to the opening or the close of the hole, and may be broadly used in various industrial fields, such as electric, electronic, and mechanical devices.
However, high pressure gas may flow into the valve according to an ascent or a descent of the plunger inside the solenoid valve, and in this case, a pressure of the high pressure gas may directly hit a plunger head portion, so that the plunger head is damaged in some cases.
Particularly, when high pressure gas is simultaneously supplied and refueled in a flow path, in which the solenoid valve may be positioned, a probability that the plunger head is damaged by the pressure of the refueled gas may be considerably increased. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure of a solenoid valve, which is capable of preventing the plunger head from being damaged by the high pressure of the pressure gas.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.